


Life's a Work In Progress, I hope.

by Yongjae37



Series: Jae's Drabbles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Friendships, Highschool to College Transition, M/M, Requited but unspoken feelings, Stupidity, Undecided ending, but they loved each other a lot, they just didnt say anything about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/pseuds/Yongjae37
Summary: Keith said if he absolutely needed anything he could talk through Shiro. But just through Shiro





	Life's a Work In Progress, I hope.

Lance stared at the food on his plate, fork sliding aimlessly back and forth. Even with the stupid ketchup smile and tater tot beard, his brunch was unappealing. The world washed itself in grey and he didn’t know he could feel so fucking much.

It hit in waves. Slow and ominous as it towered over him, taunting him. With each new tide the feeling some how deepened. He felt his heart sink faster than the center of a black hole. And he was drowning, drowning.

                      _Gone._ Keith was _gone_. _Gone_ just for Lance.  
  
  “It’s not forever though right,” Hunk smiled at him, pushing a cup of blueberry yogurt at him. _Keith was lactose intolerant; he liked strawberries instead._  
  


   "I don’t know" was all Lance could muster. “I don’t know." 

He had said he wanted a _break._ That being with Lance _hurt him._ And it was only Lance, that Keith was cutting out. Hunk? Fine. Allura? Pidge? Fine. Just Lance. Only with Lance did Keith feel like he was dying. Only. only, only  Lance.

(Keith said if he absolutely needed anything he could talk through Shiro. But just through Shiro)  

    "I don’t know, Hunk” Lance whispered;  the tell tale sourness in his throat that he was going to make a fool of himself crying in the dining hall. “He said that he didn’t even know if he wanted to be friends if I waited for him.“  
  
How did he mess up so badly? How Hunk? How?  
_  
He loved Keith_

  “It’s not your fault Lance,”   
  
And Lance held still as Hunk wrapped him inside his big arms, away from nosy strangers, away from his ugly tears, away from Keith,

    _It was. It was. It was._


End file.
